After the Storm
by Nae'ka
Summary: [slight JackxRalph] The boys are on the plane home. And Jack wants to go back. AND what happens when Roger meets Piggys aunt? [and yes people... I AM in tenth grade... lol.]


**Summary: The boys are on the plane home. And Jack wants to go back. AND what happens when Roger meets Piggys aunt?**

**Disclaimer: I own... MY NOTEBOOK! Anyone who has ever read something I have written knows that that is what is say... lol.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CHAPTER 13: "After the storm"**

All the boys had received a bath and a hair cut upon arriving on the ship, and were immediately after sent on a plane to head towards home. Of course it would be a long flight to their first stop, and Ralph would be second to last dropped off. Jack would be last. Ralph sighed. This was going to be a very, _very_ long ride.

"Please fasten your seat belts, the plane is going to take off. In the case of an emergency, remain calm and look above..." The lady flight attendant in front was interrupted by an over-whelmed Maurice. "REMAIN CALM?" He shouted, "WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?" A few of the littluns started to whine. "I WANT OFF!" He started to sprint towards the entrance, but was stopped by the Lady and as hard as he struggled, he was forced to sit down. Who would have thought she would have been that strong?

"Please remain seated until the plane has taken off. Thank you." She finally ended. A man dressed in a black suit walked up behind her and whispered something in her ear. She then turned back to him and nodded. "Please find a seat." She said to a boy that had just gotten on to the plane. The boy had red hair and his eyes had a fire within them that seemed equal only to fire in the literal sense. Jack scanned the boys, and stopped at Ralph, their eyes meeting in an instant, and Ralph quickly looked away. But Jack wouldn't have it. He walked all the way to the back of the plane where Ralph was sitting and stood there.

"Excuse me? May I sit with you?" Jack asked as politely as he could. Ralph again looked at him, and then looked away. "Excuse me?" Jack politely repeated, "_May I sit with you_?" Silence. Jack looked back at the front of the plane, and staring at the lady who was still at the front barking orders, he sat down in the seat next to Ralph.

"Go." Came a whisper from the boy sitting next to Jack, "Go away."

"We need to talk"

"There is no _we_."

"But there _is_." Jack extended his arm in one sweeping motion, pertaining to the other boys. "There is **all** of us. My… uh... choir and the littluns and…"

"And who?"

"And you."

Ralph glanced at Jack. "Go away." He now said with more force.

"No." Jack said with the finalization that Ralph knew he could not avoid. "We all need to talk. Just as soon as the Lady leaves."

"There is nothing to discuss. The war is over, on the island and in the rest of the world. We are going home, never to see each other again."

"Oh really?"

"JACK MERRIDEW! What are you trying to say?"

"We could do it! You and I! Take this plane and go back! I promise, this time it will be different! You and I could be chief, Ralph!" Jack grinned at the wonderful plan, "We could hunt and we could…"

Ralph's next words came like poison, "You have lost your mind."

"No! It would be perfect! You and I, and the others and…"

"You tried to kill me!!!" Ralph hissed.

"Don't dwell on the past." Jack dismissed the accusation with disregard.

"DON'T DWELL ON THE PAST? HOW WOULD _YOU_ LIKE TO BE

CHASED BY A BUNCH OF… OF _SAVAGES_… SCARED THAT WHEN THEY CAUGHT YOU, THEY WOULD PUT YOUR HEAD ON A STICK AND…"

Ralph was cut off by the Lady who told him to keep his voice at an indoor level.

"As I said before," Jack whispered, "don't dwell on the past."

"And as _I_ said before, **go away**!" Ralph whispered back through his clenched teeth.

"The plane is about to take off," the Lady started, eyeing Maurice, "_Please_ remain seated until further notice. Thank you."

"To late," Jack smirked, "Gotta listen to the Lady you know."

When the Lady had finally left Jack began to speak again. This time he spoke load enough for all the children to hear, "Ralph and I have come to an agreement!"

Ralph shouted, "NO WE DIDN'T!"

"Ralph!" Jack said as if he were absolutely shocked that he would even say such a thing, "What on _Earth _could you mean by _that_?

Rogers voice could now be heard, "Out with it Jack!"

"Right. Okay, well we decided," Jack gave Ralph a deathglare and continued on, "Who wants to go back?"

Maurice took off his belt and stood up, "Are you crazy? Better yet, are you _serious_?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because we just got off! Won't you be happy to go home and see your Mama and your Papa?" Maurice wanted to convince Jack not to go. Because if Jack wanted to go back no doubt the rest would soon follow.

"I thought I did." Jack also took off his seat belt and stood up, "But think about it! We go back and then what? Let me tell you, this world is a horrible place, with lairs and backstabbers and thieves. On the Island we can do our own. With this plane we would have better supplies and…" When Jack started to rush his words again Ralph butted in.

"YOU are a liar. YOU are a backstabber. YOU are a thief! And besides you started the island on fire! No doubt in my mind that it has burnt down to the very last tree with the way it was spreading!"

Suddenly the plane started to take off and Maurice and Jack ended up lying on their stomachs holding on to the edge of the seats in back. Ralph quickly helped Jack on to his seat and Bill helped Maurice. Now Jack and Maurice sat across from each other.

"You're crazy Jack Merridew! Crazy! You are going to get us all killed!"

Jack felt an urgency to defend his self over the loud engines of the plane, "The world will get us killed! I can protect us all! We will be a TRUE family!" He shouted. We could always be together! You, Ralph, Roger, even you Bill! All of us! We could…"

"No we could not!" Ralph snapped. The other children groaned in agreement.

Jack was blinded with tears. He wasn't painted. And therefore, he wasn't hidden. So he gave in to the sobs. "Y-you'll all regret this when you're sitting at home, and everyone thinks you're a freak… we… we… Are all we have… all _I_ have…" He said crying the entire time.

Maurice set his hand on Jacks and tried to comfort him as the plane rode on.

Bill had switched places with Jack so he and Maurice could talk about keeping in contact. Maurice knew that it would be hard for Jack.

Ralph store out of the plane down to the pale, purple sea below. The sky was a

beautiful light magenta and the plane traveled at a calm pace. His forehead was pressed

against the window, and his eyes were half closed.

Try as he might, he couldn't get his mind off Piggy. He was dead. And now that Ralph was safe, he started to realize that. Piggy had been a good friend. So had Simon. The two most innocent, besides the littluns, had died. Why? Because. Just because. There really was no other answer. Ralph sighed.

About twenty two hours after the plane left they arrived at their first stop. Percival and a few of the other littluns would be dropped off here. But they all wanted to stretch their legs. Little Johnny Vincent was being dropped off here, and when his mother found him, she shrieked with joy as did many of the mothers here.

But not all the people were happy. There was one woman standing in the center of the great reunion, sobbing. Who ever was supposed to come home didn't. She was obviously a higher middle class business woman who never cried. But she was. She straightened herself out. And quickly cleaned her glasses with the edge of skirt and took a big breath. Then she put on her glasses and a very solemn looking face. She walked to the older boys like a Queen walks to her servants. She arrived a few feet from them. (They were all in a group except SamnErik and Ralph who were a few feet away.) She glared down her nose through her small glasses trying to figure something important out in her head. After a few seconds she stopped at Jack, he shivered under the intense glare.

"For my own peace of mind," She began to speak, "and what I hope would be yours," She continued through the line of boys, "I just need to say I forgive you. I don't know who it was that… that..." She burst into tears once again. "k-killed.. my… my…" She fell to her knee's and could go no further.

Ralph walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Nephew?" He suggested. She nodded, her hands taking off her glasses and covering her face.  
Ralph stood up leaving a hand on her shoulder. His eyes contained mischief and hatred. "The one you need to 'forgive' is him." He pointed at Roger. Piggy's aunt slowly lifted her face, scared to see her nephew's murderer. But she did. Their eyes met and they held each other in a stare.

Her face turned red and she stood up. "You have no remorse in your eyes."

He looked at the floor. "Whatever you say."

"You are a murderer and you do not CARE?"

"I guess not." He kept a cool exterior, although he never met her eyes.

"MONSTER!"

Roger walked right up to her, and before anyone could grab him, he slapped her. "Who are you to say?"

"ROGER!" Jack screamed as he ran up and pulled the boy away. Everyone in the airport was now staring. The police grabbed the young boy and dragged him off for further study of the sadistic child.

Twenty minutes later the plane took off once again, and Piggy's Aunt Clara went home.

The end. (?)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahhhuummmmmmm... Yeah... This was for school... I am in tenth... obviously... uh... I am really at a loss for words right now.

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

Love,

Nae'Ka + D.o.E.


End file.
